kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
No Banka
No Banka by yuu sakai is the ending for kimi to boku season 2 Romanized Lyrics Sabishisa wa tsuzuku darou kono saki mo Omoide fue nai demo kagaya iteru Ima donna otona ni Boku wa mieru kana Haru no kaze ni kieta mujaki na yume Boku ga hitori de kanaete shimatta yo Nee kore de ii kana? Kimi nara doushita? How’s it going? x2 Choushi dou desu ka? Kochira wa tsurai koto mo arimasu ga Kimi e to todoku ki ga suru kara Koushite utatte iru yo Wakare no shunkan mo naze darou? Kanashimi yori mo “arigatou” ga komi agete kita yo Tsutae takatta Kimi ni deaete yokatta How’s it going? x2 Choushi dou desu ka? Kochira wa sora miageru bakari sa Kimi e to todoku ki ga suru kara Koushite utatte iru yo Seijaku no naka hitomi tojireba Kodama suru natsukashii koe Toki wo koete hontou no imi de Tsunagari atte iki tsuzu kete yuku How’s it going? Choushi dou desu ka? Yasashii niga warai wo omoi dasu Akirame warui boku no kuse mo Aikawarazu sa How’s it going? Mata issho ni Warai takute katari ai takute Can you hear me…? Kimi e to todoku ki ga suru kara Utai tsuzu kete iru yo Kyou mo asu mo tabun zutto Koushite utatte iru yo English Lyrics These feelings of loneliness will likely continue in the days ahead My memories with you aren’t increasing, but they’re shining What kind of grown-up Do I look like now? An innocent dream that disappeared in the spring wind I realized it all alone Hey, is this good enough? What would you have done? How’s it going? How are you doing? On my side, some unhappy things happened But it feels like this song can reach you So here I am, singing like this now Even when we were saying goodbye, why? More than grief, feelings of “thank you” welled up I wanted to tell you How glad I am to have met you How’s it going? How are you doing? On my side, I just keep looking up at the sky It feels like this song can reach you So here I am, singing like this now In the silence, if I close my eyes I can hear echoes of a nostalgic voice Transcending time, in the true sense of the word I’m connected to you as I live on How’s it going? How are you doing? I recall your gentle wry smile My bad habit of being too stubborn Hasn’t changed at all How’s it going? I want to Laugh and chat with you again Can you hear me…? It feels like this song can reach you So I’ll keep singing Today, tomorrow, and probably forever I will keep singing like this Kenji Lyrics 淋しさは続くだろう この先も 思い出 増えない でも輝いてる 今 どんな大人に ボクは見えるかな 春の風に消えた 無邪気な夢 ボクがひとりで叶えてしまったよ ねぇ これでいいかな? キミならどうした? How’s it going? 調子どうですか? こちらはツライこともありますが キミへと届く気がするから こうして歌っているよ 別れの瞬間も なぜだろう? 悲しみよりも「ありがとう」がこみ上げて来たよ 伝えたかった キミに出逢えて良かった How’s it going? 調子どうですか? こちらは空見上げるばかりさ キミへと届く気がするから こうして歌っているよ 静寂の中 瞳閉じれば こだまする懐かしい声 時を超えて 本当の意味で つながりあって生き続けてゆく How’s it going? 調子どうですか? 優しい苦笑いを思い出す あきらめ悪い ボクの性格(くせ)も 相変わらずさ How’s it going? また一緒に 笑いたくて 語り合いたくて Can you hear me…? キミへと届く気がするから 歌い続けているよ 今日も 明日も たぶんずっと こうして歌っているよ